V
V is the main character and protagonist of the V for Vendetta movie. Best friends: Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, Sergeant Callohun, Wolverine, Homer Simpson, Linkara Worst enemies: Adam Sutler, The Government, Discord, Sigma Played by: Hugo Weaving He is viewed by many to be either a hero or villain, but in this Multi-Universe he`s a hero as he fights for freedom alongside others. His name and past are unknown just like Smoke from Mortal Kombat: there's just V. V is very theatrical, speaks eloquently, and he is highly intelligent and quite the mastermind When it looked like V died, he really didn't and began a new rebellion on a larger scale for the Multi-Universe. He searches for followers who also wish to throw the shackles of oppression aside so they can liberate the Multi-Universe. V found the group with Alucard, Zero and Ciel all being freedom fighters like him, V being one to the government, Alucard for his father Dracula, and Zero with Ciel against Weil and Omega . The Multi-Universal War of Destiny V is making his rebellious debut here to stop the Lawful and to him oppressive Reploid government Sigma. He also is up against the chaotic Discord who is chaotic even for his standards. Somehow he arrives at S.H.E.I.L.D which questions Coulson as he always does this. He mentions more on Sigma and with fellow founders asks Lizbeth, Maka, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson and Soul for an alliance against them and they accept. He introduces the others to the four and tries to eager on Lizbeth to take Fury's suggestion. He also crashes the rally when he schemed to expose his enemy Sigma,he improvises so he can learn where Sektor's soldiers are by stealing one of it's sabers. He does not attend the ball but more he wants to observe what Zero's doing. He is mistaken for crazy by Soul when he starts jumping off buildings though Soul may not be so mistaken. V then alongside his allies join forces with Lizbeth's archenemy Hunson and his empire to bring Discord and Sigma down. He helps the heroes and their training. He also tells the others about where Vanellope is going to. He accompanies Alucard and Maria in getting Patroklos acquainted. He then prepares with the others to back Retrovile from Sigma and saves Retroland with Lizbeth, Zero, Callohun and Alucard helping. He also ambushes Sigma with his friends afterward. Afterwards V comforts Lizbeth about the loss of her friend Ice King and gives her encouragement as they decide to get back at Sektor. He then defeats the Flood with the others as a result of them being attacked. He then listens to Lizbeth and Boomer's conversation to learn more about Liz's involvement with The Membrane Elite, The B Crew and the Helper Squad. He delivers the bad news on the 5th and 6th rings being split by their enemies, so he and Alucard come up with the plan to split themselves in order to the pieces. He helps acquire the 2nd half with Alucard and the rest. He defeats Omega with Alucard in order to get Lizbeth and Zero to fight Dr. Weil. When they succeed, He alongside Lizbeth, Alucard, Zero, Ciel and Hunson help Dib and on Dib's volition sacrifice him to save the universe. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker By Popular Demand, V and his friends return in this upcoming story where he and his team help out The Helper Squad, The Scorpion Squad and others against their next set of villains. It seems he has a plan in the case of what happened with The Helper Squad. Him and his team are the first team to find Knuckles and the others. He gets his newest first partner in Linkara who shows up on the two teams. He meets with the other teams before they are ready to take on robo bitch. He meets Asura and recruits him into the team like he did with Linkara earlier. He and Brock Samons are out to fight with Thanos.When asked about what Mechuckles, he and Zero sent a Bodyguard Unit member to figure it out. He is ambushed and nearly killed by Maka, though he survives and corners Maka with the other forcing her to retreat. Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, and Knuckles fight and defeat the Elder God thus preventing his attempts to get any more souls The Wrath of God Of War TBA Meister of War TBA Legends of Light and Darkness V joins Lizbeth in her investigation on the League of Darkness. They land in an area where V, Alucard, Zero, Pollo and Lizbeth find an fragment and they all learn it's Dr. Weil who is the partner of Discord. V notices Dr. Weil and leads the others to follow them to see what the madman is up to. V notices members of the League of Darkness and directs them to the two members. To accomplish this mission, he alongside Alucard, Zero, Linkara and Harvey Finevoice make a investigation. V learns of Malefor's involvement and tells Lizbeth about this. He asks her about the messages she sent to her and Lizbeth states she did. V notices Katara is under mind control by Weil during their stakeout and when Finevoice comes back he instantly deducts he's talking about Bender which Lizbeth also gets, the team then set out to get Katara with Hunson's assistance. V spies on Katara with her friends regarding Dr. Weil, though they are caught due to them talking too loud. After defeating her, V leaves the fragment with Katty to Bender. V camps out with the crew as a response to see what is really going on with the teams as it's better than enforcing things. V joins everyone for the battle and they run into Patch and Collette who they befriend and work with against Lord Shen. When deciding on who to deal with Nightmare Rarity he picks Alucard to do the job. With their next mission in Quantirch, V gets Patch and Collette as they enter the base of Quanitrch and kill him. Alucard and V then decide to watch the fight with Malefor unravel as their actions got the team together. V and the Crusaders decide to help The Alpha Team fight Relius and after their defeat they ponder the universe it's self. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. V works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non-existent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Ichabod helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. V and The V Crusaders arrive at the household and begin helping Jack Bauer and Castiel before running into Bender and Slade who they were helping those years ago in Legends of Light and Darkness. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. V also assists in defeating Peter Pan with the others and stop him from deternorating Titan. After all of this is done, they all leave to pursue life LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Proxy, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, the King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), the Terminator, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link, Pollo, Dr. Linksano, Harvey Finevoice, Patch, Collette Enemies: Adam Sutler, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Discord, the Dystopia League, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, the Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker, Malefor, the League of Darkness Gallery VV.jpg V 1.jpg v 2.jpg v 3.jpg v 4.jpg v 5.jpg v 6.jpg v 7.jpg v 8.jpg v 9.jpg v 10.jpg v 11.jpg v 12.jpg v 13.jpg v 14.jpg Imagesv.jpg Picture-of-hugo-weaving-in-v-for-vendetta-large-picture.jpg 115400776 79f25a0ab1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the V for Vendetta Universe Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The V Crusaders Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Partner Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Revolutionaries Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Chosen ones Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Hat Wearer Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Protagonists in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Team heroes Category:V Crusaders appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Guest Stars Category:Gloved Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:V Crusaders appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Martyrs Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Byronic Hero Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The P Team's allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hugo Weaving Category:Main Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Main Heroes in The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Main Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Lizbeth's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Lizbeth's Elseworld Story